The present disclosure relates to a non-transitory storage medium and a client server, the non-transitory storage medium storing a printer driver that causes an image forming device to perform a print operation via a print server that controls the image forming device.
A typical technique has been known a print system that includes a print server controlling an image forming device and a client device causing the image forming device, via the print server, to perform a print operation. The client device executes a printer driver for the image forming device and to store setting information of the functions of the printer driver in Devmode. Here, in order to allow the client device to cause the image forming device, via the print server, to perform the print operation, it is necessary for the print server and the client device to store common Devmode data. Thus, sometimes, mutual Devmode data may be synchronized by exchanging the Devmode data between the print server and the client device.